


Blue and White. Like Clouds and the Sky.

by Aki-gelicmon (akinikko)



Series: The Levels Between Us [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adjustment Disorders, Allen has many Psychological Issues, Allen has;, Allen is a little shit near the end, Allen is between 11 - 15 throughout this, Alma dies in a car crash (R.I.P Alma), Alma is A+ annoying, Alma is Female in this (like he originally was), Alma is between 14 -18 throughout this, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bak is Kanda's Doctor, Bak is between 23 - 27 throughout this, Depression, Dissociative Amnesia, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, I GAVE WARNINGS DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU DID NOT HEED THEM, I'm Sorry, Kanda has Heart Problems, Kanda is between 13 - 17 throughout this, Kanda is forever a cold bastard, Kanda's and Allen's Relationship (In this one): Acquaintances to Enemies, Komui is Allen's Therapist, Komui is between 24 - 28 throughout this, Lavi is between 17 - 21 throughout this, Lenalee and Lavi are nurse assistants to Bak and Komui (they switch with each other alot), Lenalee and Lavi are older than Kanda and Allen, Lenalee is between 16 - 20 throughout this, Lulu is Allen's step mother, Lulu is older than Tyki + his mother, Mana is no longer among us (R.I.P Mana), Okay Small hints towards them actually becoming something more than enemies, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatric Ward AU, Reactive Attachment Disorder - RAD, Schizophrenia, Tyki Sexually Abused Allen, Tyki is Allen's backstory - he is around 17-18, Tyki is a A+ Jerk, Tyki psychologically and physically tortured Allen, anxiety disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-gelicmon
Summary: The Black Order Hospital, is a hospital with 4 levels and over 250 rooms. 10 wards and too many patients to count.Allen Walker at the age of 11, is admitted to the Psychiatric Ward, room 197, level 3.3 months before his arrival a 13 year old named Yū Kanda is admitted to the Cardiac Care Ward, room 79, level 1.It is not known how the two had even began talking but it didn't start out as friendship at first. It began with infinite insult and almost near death experiences for the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to my Yullen Series: "The Levels Between Us."
> 
> (Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. It was mostly written as I was using my phone so I'll warn you all now. I'll check it when I get on the cpu next.)

* * *

 

ROOM 197  
LEVEL 3.  
OCCUPANT:  
WALKER, ALLEN

* * *

_'STOP Please! IT HURTS!'_

Another broken sob rang through the walls of the basement as a scream ripped through the air. Blood covered pale white and reddish brown, and stained the bed and sheets beneath the frail body. Grey eyes dulled with fatigue, before being lit with pain, as another stroke was made to his body. Tugging at the restrains around his wrists and shaking his head.

"N-n-no... P-please... D-Don't do I... Please... D-Don't... T-Tyki..."

"Quiet."

A sob came from the young boy as the blood dripped more onto the sheets, the man leaning over him, his tanned hands covered in blood as he stroke the pale skin. Tyki - the named man - soon grinned manically as he lifted the scalpel, and dug it into the child's forehead - not too deep, but deep enough to leave a permentant scar- and a tortured scream ripped from the younger when it happened, before the elder dragged the blade downwards. The lithe body writhed in pain, before stilling.

"This is your punishment. You should've been a good boy. You should've paid attention. Follow orders."

_'Mana... Help...'_

* * *

A grey eye opened faintly before it squinted shut again, just to flutter open and repeat a few times. Everything was moving fast paced. He could hear random noises and muffled sounds of peoples voices. People. _'N-No... D-Did he bring others...?'_ He started to struggle on the bed, before he began to kick and scream, disturbing the other people around them. He heard someone say restrain him, it had caused even more panic in the boy, setting him off more than before. He hated restrains. The kid soon rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a grunt, not expecting to be so high or the floor to be so cold and hard. A dull eye opened as he looked around, panic settled deeper within him as he tried to lift himself up, just to realise he could only use a single arm and ended up as a heap off limbs on the floor again.

When he finally did get himself up - courtesy of the wall - the boy began to limp away from wherever it was. Leaning against the wall as he turned a corner to catch his breath, before making another painful journey to find a way out. Apologizing to people when he accidently bumped into them.

"Stop that kid!"

Looking back more panic settled into the young boy as he tried to move faster, spotting the elevator he made his way to it and repeatedly tapped the button, looking back towards the people chasing him. When the lift arrived he hobbled inside and wasted no time pressing the ground floor button. The doors closing just as the people in coats made it close and the boy slid down the back of the small space. His breathing quickening as he went over what he knew.

Last thing he remembered was his step brother digging a scalpel into his head and then everything blacked out. Now that he thought about it. He could only see through a single eye, and so he lifted his hand to his left eye and whimpered feeling the patch placed over the area. He had lost it, and it was all that persons fault.

The bell of the Elavator dinged implying they had arrived at the ground floor, and the boy pulled himself up by the rail above him. The door opened and he rushed out as quick as he could, yet blinked as his single grey orb locked with a two blue orbs. Everything felt slower than before for the boy, whilst the stranger entered the lift. Looking back once he was out, the stranger doing the same once he was inside the lift, they stared at each other before the boy was released from the hypnotic atmosphere and looked towards the people running towards him, wide grey eye spun back, - full of fear and panic - just to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes before the doors closed leaving him to panic alone once again.

_'W-who was.... That...'_

He thought before struggling to run from the people again. Only to be caught as he turned the corner. He could see the exit, and he struggled as the person threw him over his shoulder, causing the boy to kick and scream in both panic, pain and fear.

_'W-what are they going to do to me... D-Do they know him... WHERE AM I?'_

* * *

Weeks passed and he finally woke up from his coma. His grey orb stared at the walls around him, cream coloured and a few had little decels of some type on them. He sat up in the bed and held his head slightly, shaking it a little before noticing the wire sticking out of his arm, and panicked again ripping it from his arm, setting of a shrilling beeping sound, making him cover his ears.

The door opened with a click indicating that it was locked at first and a nurse and doctor stepped in. They looked at him before the nurse ran to turn the sound off and reconnect the wire to where the boy had ripped it from.

"W-where am I...?!" The grey orb turned to the duo. "W-who are you people!?"

"My name is Komui Lee, I am a senior therapist at this hospital. This is one of my assistance and my younger sister, Lenalee Lee."

He fell quiet before sighing sadly. The boy stared at them worridly, before lowering his head. _'A therapist... Why do i need a therapist?'_ Thinking before being pulled out of his thoughts and stared at the man in front of him.

"Mr. Walker you have been admitted to the Psychiatric Ward of Black Order Hospital. I have your file, if you would like to know why you have been submitted to this ward?"

"W-Walker?"

"Yes. Your name is Allen Walker, you are ten years old and you were adopted by your step mother."

His head snapped up at the mention of a step mother. He hated her. She did nothing to stop her son from torturing Allen. The boy gripped his hair and shook his head, and whimpered in pain as everything back to flood back into his memory, every touch on his skin that his brother had left him.

"You had several major injuries and almost died. The paramedics tried and patched you up as best they could, and thank god it worked."

"S-Stop... N-no more... P-please."

"As you wish. The red button next to your bed will alert the nurses if you need help. Do not hesitate to call for help. We are here to help you recover from your misfortune."

Allen nodded his head before laying down and curling in on himself. The door closed and clicked indicating that it had been locked again. It was quiet, too quiet. It scared him. He could hear everything and nothing at the same time and it was all his fault.

"W-Why did you... hurt me so m-much... T-Tyki...?"

* * *

His first lot of sessions with Komui were horrible. He hated them. Allen just wanted to run from the room. He couldn't stand Komui constantly staring at him, hearing the sound of the pen constantly scratching against paper and not know what is being written down. He just wanted to leave the hospital and never return. For those first forty eight sessions, one session a week, four sessions each moth of the year, he was always completely silent and never once said a word, he just sat as far from the man as possible, curled in on himself.  
Now that a whole year had passed Allen finally decided for the forty ninth session with Komui, and the three hundred and something day of being at the hospital, he would at least open up a little. He would let Komui know what had actually happened hours before he was admitted to the hospital. Komui already had a vague list of what psychological symptoms Allen may have, but he just needed to confirm them, and he couldn't do that without Allen's help.

Allen noticed that both Komui and Lenalee had shared snippets of their life and the reason they decided to get into the medical history with Allen throughout the year after he was admitted. Lenalee had told him that it was to help Allen warm up and feel a little more safer than when he first arrived, - and if he was perfectly honest - Allen didn't think it would work, but it did.

"Would you prefer Allen or Mr. Walker?"

"Allen, p-please."

His voice was quiet and meek. He was still a little petrified, but he had already made the decision to do this, and he was going through with that decision.

"Okay Allen, well you already know, I am Komui Lee and I have been assigned as your therapist to help you get back on track and to listen to you."

"Okay."

"So. Is there anything you remember from before your first time waking up"

"I... Blood... Silver... I-It was dark... H-he was there..." His hands gripped his legs before he lifted them and pulled them closer to himself. "He... Kept... Touching and h-hurting me."

"Would you like to tell me who this was?"

"T-T-Tyki..."

Komui nodded as he jotted small notes down, Allen just buried his chin between his chest and knees as he watched Komui closely.

"Anything else?"

"Needles and... I-I think a s-scalpel too." Allen shivered at the memory before he sniffled a little. "H-he told me that I had b-been bad and t-that it was my p-punishment for d-disobeying orders."

"Its okay. You can stop whenever you want to Allen. I won't force you to remember the things you don't want to."

Allen nodded and fell quiet he buried his head into his knees and sniffled more. His body trembling as Komui overlooked what injuries he could see that had been inflicted onto the boy, before jotting down what he thought had happened.  
After a few more minutes with Komui and then Allen was escorted back to his room by Lenalee. The younger shivered and kept his distance from the girl, as he had his arms wrapped around himself. Once then were back at his room, he instantly made his way to the corner of his bed and sat down. Lenalee looked and him and smiled a little.

"I'm Lenalee... But you already know that." The girl started before she crouched beside the bed. "I sometimes swap places with my boyfriend Lavi, he works in the Cardiac ward."

"Cardiac... Ward?"

"Yeah, its a ward for kids, teens, adults and old people who have heart problems."

"Oh... S... So... What is this ward?"

"This is the Psychiatric Ward. For kids, teens and adults who have gone through very stressful and haunting things in their life, and feel threatened or scared by things around them." Lenalee smiled sadly. "We sometimes even get old people here."

"But... Why would people hurt old people!? That's just mean!"

"I agree, but there are just some people in the world who think slightly differently to us Allen. It's just how the world is."

"I-I understand."

Lenalee stood up and wiped her dress a little before smiling down at Allen soft as the boy lowered his gaze, his cheeks a little bit pink from embarrassment.

"Let's put your drips back in, and then we can play a game or draw, or we can do whatever you want to do."

"Uhm. Miss Lenalee..."

Lenalee looked at him and blinked, before humming to let the little one know she was listening as she placed a fresh drips into the boys arms, apologising when the boy whimpered in pain and fear.

"T-there is someone I saw... before m-my coma... When I was trying to escape."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl... But that person was beautiful."

Lenalee looked at Allen and smiled gently towards the boy.

"I am sure you will see them again Allen. Now get some rest, you must be exhausted from your session with brother. We'll play later okay?"

"Okay, Miss Lenalee... I will see you later. Goodnight."

Even if it was only four in the afternoon. The liquidised drug they gave the boy through the drips helped keep him calm, but also had sleep side effects, so Lenalee knew Allen would get sleepy after about five or ten minutes of having the drips planted into his system.

• •

It was a couple of weeks before his birthday and a few days after another one of his sessions with Komui, that the therapist had said Allen could go and look around the hospital with Lenalee, and when the nurse had told Allen, he was so excited. He first requested to go and see the Cardiac Ward, because he wanted to see Lavi again. Lavi was the only other male - apart from Komui - that Allen talked to. He mostly spoke to Lenalee, because he still wasn't as comfortable around men in general due to his past with his step-brother.  
So as they made their way Lenalee had asked Allen what it was he wanted to do for his second birthday at the hospital, as he was still unfamiliar with the hospital during his thirteenth birthday, and was admitted on his twelth. Allen had just paused and stared at the nurse, before lowering his head.

"I... I have never actually... Celerbrated my birthday."

"Why?"

"Because my step mother never celebrates my birthday. She always told me it was a curse that I was born on such a day."

"It's not a curse Allen. You were born on a wonderful time of the year."

"I don't know... M-maybe we can p-plan a little more closer to the d-date..."

"That's fine. It's your birthday Allen, it's all up to you."

"Thank you Miss Lenalee."

"Jeez. Allen." She smiled and shook her head before nudging him a little as they continued to walk towards the Cardiac Ward. "I told you to just call me, Lenalee. You don't need to add 'Miss' anymore, we have known each other for two years nearly now."

"Right, right. I'm sorry Lenalee."

He laughed with her as they entered the ward, and headed to the 7th room. When they reached the room Allen smiled seeing Lavi tending to the patient living in the room, but he soon froze when he saw the patient. Lenalee and Lavi blinked as they both looked at each other, before looking towards the two boys. Grey and Blue stared at each other, before Allen turned and looked towards Lenalee then to Lavi, catching a glimpse of the boy staring at him, just to lower his head and rush out of the room to the chairs that were outside of the ward.

"I-I'll go... Check on him..."

"Right. Bring him back, if he feels like coming back."

Lenalee quickly left the ward, and went to sit on the chairs next to Allen, her heart tugged at how the boy had his knee's pulled to his chest and his head buried against his arms, his white hair covering his face. She hadn't seen him sit like this for a while, and it made her feel so guilty, and she wasn't sure exactly why, but it was probably because she really did not have much of a way to help the boy, without creating any triggers.

"Allen... What's wrong?"

"R... Remember after that session with Komui... The one where I finally told him what had happened..."

"Yeah, I remember."

"A-and... Remember when I said, I met a person trying to e-escape... B-but I didn't know if it w-was a boy or a girl..."

"Yeah, I remember that as well."

"Well... I remember you telling me that I would meet that person again..."

"I did say that, I remember too."

Allen looked at her, his cheeks flustered a rosy pink, as he bit his lip. Lenalee's eyes widened as she looked back to the ward's doors, and then to Allen, putting all the information together she just stared at the floor.

"L-Lenalee... T-that was the person I saw t-that day..."

"Allen... I'm sorry. If I knew it was him, if it was Kanda, I would've asked brother, if I could bring you here ages ago."

"W-what is his name?"

"Yū Kanda... He is a few years older than you."

"Yū... Kanda..."

Lenalee hummed, as Allen smiled before burying his head again, but Lenalee caught the darker blush that made it's way across the youngers cheeks, when he said Kanda's name. _'Could... Allen be liking another person...?'_ She quietly thought, as she rubbed the boy's back, before opting to go back and see Lavi. Allen nervously agreed to go back in, but when they got to the room, he kept his eyes trained on anything but Kanda, and picked at the sleeves of his cardigan.

* * *

"MOYASHI!"

"It's Allen, asshole."

The white haired male, muttered to himself after flinching at the voice shouting and the nickname that was said. When he turned to see the elder patient making his way towards him, the single grey eye stared at the other curious to what he had done now. See Allen had spoke to Kanda a few times, but then for some odd reason, Kanda had somehow gotten angry at Allen, and ever since, he had just insulted Allen and blamed the younger for everything that went wrong. To be frank, it stung Allen, whenever Kanda did this, but he wasn't going to let the elder patient know that. It was too entertaining seeing Kanda angry, even if what the elder said and did, pschologically and physically hurt him. Allen was used to it.

"Yes Kanda... What did I do now, that ruined your wonderful day?"

"Drop the sarcasm brat, you know EXACTLY what you did!"

Growling, Allen stood up and walked over to the elder, they were only a few inches apart in height, but that didn't matter to Allen. He just wanted to rile Kanda up a little more, see what the elder would do. He knew the elder could be so active or rough when he was angry, because of his heart condition, and sometimes it made Allen feel guilty when Kanda was in pain, but he really needed something to happen. Something entertaining, and if it meant letting Kanda hurt him with words or actions, then so be it.

"No I don't Kanda. What did I do? Please fucking indulge me on what mistake I did in the past, oh I don't know ten minutes I have actually been somewhat awake?!"

It didn't take long for Allen to find himself pinned against the wall. Kanda's hands tightly fisting the front of his hospital shirt, as the younger just looked away slightly, gritting his teeth, so he would panic at the small margin between them. Allen still wasn't used to being around male's, and well, being manhandle like this he wasn't used to it happening by anyone but Tyki. So having Kanda do it to him, stirred something and Allen didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit, because he didn't know what the name of this feeling was that had began to stir inside him, whenever Kanda was near.

"You damn brat. Trying to always get out of everything you do wrong."

"K-kanda... C-Can't..."

"Shut up!"

Allen tapped Kanda's wrists, after the elder hand pulled him forward and little, just to slam him against the wall again, hiking him a little higher, which lead to Allen's feet to only just touch the ground. Allen began to struggle a little, as he gasped a little.

"K-Kanda... S-Seriously..." He gripped the elder's wrists, as he stared at him, Kanda blinked, and bit his lip. "C-can't breath... K-kanda... Pl-please."

He released the younger, as Allen dropped to the floor, the other taking a few steps back. Allen turned and glared at Kanda, as he noticed the elder just stood there watching him struggle. So the younger braced himself against the wall, as he stood himself up. A few coughs leaving him. As he felt Kanda look over his appearance, he could tell the elder had noticed his trembles when a small smirk appeared on the other's face.

"What... The... Fuck!" Allen tackled Kanda to the ground as he pinned the elder to the down. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, Kanda!" He felt himself tremble as the elder just stared at him with a stoic and blank expression. "I... I don't need you for that! If I wanted to die, I would do it myself!"

"Allen."

The younger gasped a little, as he opened his eye to look at Kanda, his grip slightly loosening against the others wrists, as his body slouched, tiredly, but he continued to sit on Kanda's waist, keeping the elder pinned to the floor. Biting his lip Allen looked away from Kanda, shadowing his eyes, with his hair, and probably the small blush that had made it's way across his cheeks, from embarrassment at indirectly admitting he had contemplated suicide a few times.  
It was kind of good that they were both on the roof, because Kanda's next actions really made Allen freeze from shock and panic. The elder had broke out of the loose grip Allen had around his wrists, and then Allen felt warm hands turn his head back towards Kanda's.

"Look at me when I'm talking." A fearful nod came from Allen, as he trembled a little, biting his lip again from nerves. "Never, ever say that again, okay."

"I thought you hated me?"

"I do." He blinked as Kanda fell silent again. "Yet,even so... You make my time here more entertaining with the arguing and challenges."

"I-I... U-uhm..." Allen removed Kanda's hands, and frowned. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good... N-now... Could you maybe get off me... I-it's starting to make it difficult to breath."

"R-right... Sorry."

Allen stood up and helped Kanda stand up as he watched the elder sort himself out, somewhat daze with what had just happened. He only snapped back to Earth, when he had felt a flick to his forehead, and blinked, staring at Kanda who had a hand raised, and a frown on his face.

"W-what... I-I'm sorry."

"Wow. Okay, stop zoning out Moyashi, and also... Stop sayin sorry so much. It's fucking annoying."

"It's ALLEN. You piece of shit! A.L.L.E.N! ALLEN!

* * *

 

• | ♥ | ♦ | ♣ | ♠ | • | ♠ | ♣ | ♦ | ♥ | •

* * *

 

ROOM 79  
LEVEL 1.  
OCCUPANT:  
KANDA, Yū

* * *

They were running around in the garden as usually, two girl and boy screaming and laughing as they played tag with the boys older sister who was a year older than the girl they were playing with. It was loud and noisey until it suddenly went quiet. The two girls stopped before turning their bodies towards the male. Both screaming as his sister ran over to her brother, and told the girl to go get her parents as quick as possible.  
She checked for his pulse and began to cry a little when she couldn't find one, which made her scream for her parents who soon came rushing out to the gardern, their father instantly at her side, as he mother stood frozen in shock to what had happened to her baby boy.

After calling the ambulence and made it to the hospital, they had been told that they were lucky, any longer and their son might not have made it. That was the good news, the bad news is what broke their mother's heart into the pieces as the women cried in the arms of her husband, and his sister stood there clenching her hands into fists as she refused to cry. She needed to be strong. She had to stay strong. Even if Yū wasn't allowed to return home. She had to stay strong. For her family. For Yū, himself, for Alma as well. Alma would be devistated, when she hears that Yū can't return home. Yū would be upset if Alma was upset.

* * *

It had been busy at the hospital lately, and the boy could tell from his trips down to the garden and back to the cardiac ward. Cardiac Ward. Right. He had a heart condition. He could have died, but he didn't. The kid really didn't know whether he felt that was good or bad, to be honest it could go both ways. It was good, because he was able to see his family, but bad because he would probably have to spend the rest of his life in hospital, and hospitals were boring.

"Oh... Yū... Are you going back to the ward?"

Blue orbs turned towards the girl making her way over to him, a small smile on his lips. Alma. His bestfriend. She always made sure to come and visit him, whenever she came to visit her grandmother, it was nice of her to, but if Kanda was to speak his mind, he would definitly say that she was an A plus graduate in the class of being annoying as hell itself. He wasn't even kidding about it, but he couldn't say it, because she had always been with him since they were little.

"Yeah. I have to get my tablets and Lavi needs to give me a check up, to make sure nothing serious has happened during my trip to, in and from the garden."

"Oh. I'll come and see you before I go then, since your ward is near Grandmama's."

"Sure. I'd like that. It's boring only being able to talk to Lavi. He never shuts up about Lenalee, and it kinda gets really annoying after a while."

Alma laughed as he sighed, and looked away pouting, honestly why did Kanda have to have Lavi AND Lenalee as his nurse careers? Waving bye to Alma, he made his way to the lift with his IV. There was more ruckus happening closer to the lift, and Kanda started to wander if it was safe for him to go near the lifts at this time, but it was his only way of getting to the ward because he wasn't allowed to use the stairs because of hi1s condition.

Making it to the lift, he took a few small intakes of air, and pressed the button, holding himself up with the IV pole. Maybe he should take a break from going to the garden. It really took a lot out of him whenever he did. When the lift doors opened, Kanda really was not expecting this kind of scene to unfold infront of him. As he headed into the lift, his eyes had locked with a single grey orb, and everything slowed just a tad, but was broken by the shout, and Kanda realized he was already in the lift.  
Turning around quickly, his eyes once again locked with grey, before he looked the boy over once or twice. He was covered in bandages and blood, and his left eye was covered with a medical patch, but the faint dried blood on his lower cheek told Kanda that something had happened to that eye. Kanda watched as the boy turned to the shouts, before his panic filled grey orbs found Kanda's. The elder - welll he would think he was the oldest out of them - stepped forward to actually help the boy, but was stopped when the doors closed.

_'I wonder what happened to him?'_

The elevator dinged, signalling Kanda that he had arrived at the level his ward was on, and he gradually made his way back to his room, just to wait for Lavi to come and check on him, and the condition of his heartrate.

* * *

Kanda sat there it had been weeks since he had see that boy, but what irritated him the most is that the same boy took up most of his thoughts, so whenever Alma came to visit, one second he would be listening and the next Lavi was snapping him back to the world and he would find a crying Alma, muttering something about him ignoring her. He didn't mean to, it's just, he was curious. So Lavi had once again told Alma that she should go home for today, and visit Kanda again tomorrow after visiting her grandmother, and after Lavi would look at him disapprovingly.

"I wasn't ignoring her... I... Just have something on my mind."

"This _something_ , has been on your mind for weeks Yū... Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-not really... Maybe."

Lavi sighed as he turned to see Lenalee enter the room and grinned.

"Good! Lenalee. Help me out!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Yū, he keeps zoning out and it's making Alma cry all the time."

"Kanda?"

The boy blinked and froze a little, gulping before lowering his head. To say the least, both nurses were shocked at Kanda's embarressment. They had never seen this from the patient, he was always the prideful one, that didn't let anything get to him - or if it did he never showed it to anyone.

"I-it's not... I..."

"Yū, this has to be something serious. You never stutter with your words."

"Shut up. Stupid Rabbit!"

"Kanda... What happened?"

"I... Saw something... Well, someone..."

He lowered his head at the memory of the kid. Silver hair with dried blood staining it, a single grey orbs full of fear, and frail lithe body full of stained bandages. Kanda lifted his legs to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. The fear in the kids eyes was haunting, and all Kanda could think was, Why? Why was the kid so scared? I mean it's reasonable to be scared of hospitals, but he was petrified.

"When was this?"

"A-about a few weeks ago. I was coming back from the garden at around eleven. Stars are pretty at that time." Lenalee turned to Lavi, before turning back to Kanda. "I saw a kid... He... Uhm, he was covered in bandages and scared of everything around him."

"Allen..."

Lavi looked at Lenalee when she whispered the name to herself, Lavi knew who Allen was, and had heard about what happened on the kids first day, but he wasn't expecting this boy to take up most of Kanda's thinking space. This was a real shock.

* * *

"Lavi..."

Lavi turned towards Kanda hearing his name and tilted his head, when the teen looked towards Lavi, and turned his head to his hands that were sitting in his lap. The heartbeat monitor next to him skipped a few beeps, but not enough to alarm Lavi, that he would need assisstance.

"Yū...?"

"T-that... That one I told you and Lenalee about... That time..."

"The one who was covered in bandages and blood..."

"Yeah... Lavi... Who is that?"

"It's Allen Walker. He was admitted to the Psychiatric Ward. I think it was two, almost three years ago, now." Kanda nodded slowly as he took in the information, not noticing Lavi's curious expression. "Why?"

"Just... Curious."

"Alright. Well did you take your medicine?" Kanda nodded, which lead to Lavi nodding back. "Well get some sleep."

"Okay Lavi."

Kanda didn't sleep though, instead he waited an hour or so, before sneaking out of his own ward and heading to the lift. It was around ten, he usually went to the roof or garden around this time when he couldn't sleep, so this wasn't unusual.  
The only difference this time was Kanda stopped two levels before the rooftop. Instead he stopped at the third level. Stepping out of the lift he stared at the sign infront of him and turned to the way that lead to the ward he wanted to go to.

Walking he followed each sign, making sure to double check it was correct and eventually he was stood infront of the Psychiatric Ward. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open with his arm, as he carefully rolled the IV pole through before he stepped into the hall. Kanda then headed straight to the reception desk of the ward and stared at the nurse.

"I... Uhm... Here about Allen Walker?"

The nurse looked up and blinked before sadly smiling at the other.

"Your relation?"

"A... Friend."

"I'm sorry. Only family and three other workers can visit Mr. Walker."

"Three... Workers?"

"Yes. Doctor Lee, Nurse Lee and Nurse Bookman."

"I understand."

Kanda nodded his head before turning to back to head to his ward. Making his way to the lift, he blinked as his eyes caught a flash of white, before shaking his head and taking the lift back to Level 1.

• •

It wasn't till a few weeks later that Kanda was told some dreadful news. He stared at Lavi and Lenelee as the both stood in front of his bed. Kanda stared at his hands, blue eyes widened in fear, before he looked up at the nurses.

"W-why...?"

"K-Kanda..."

"Why! Why did she have to die!?"

Kanda curled in on himself, his hands gripping his hair as the two nurses were alerted by the sudden rise on the heart monitor. The beeps becoming high pitched and irregular. Lenelee instantly was at Kanda's side, rubbing his back trying to calm him down as Lavi fumbled with the liquidised dosage of Temazepan. Eventually Kanda was asleep, but they weren't sure how long for. Temazepan helps you fall asleep but it also keeps you asleep.

"Why did you use Temazepan? He is just a teen Lavi."

"I'm sorry. I panicked. Temazepan was the closest one."

Lenalee sighed as the two closed the curtains around Kanda's bed. Both soon leaving the boy's room and closing the door. Lenalee then made her way to do checks in the Psychiatric Ward whilst Lavi finished his checks.

Two or three days later, Kanda sat in his bed, Lavi sat on the chair next to his idle chattering on what Lenalee had told him about the psychiatric ward two levels above them, in the days he worked in the Cardiac Ward. Kanda paid attention on some sections because of the name mentioned, which was Allen.  
It wasn't until Lavi fell quiet and perked up, intriguing Kanda, not that he was going to admit it or anything, and Kanda stared at Lavi as the elder smiled gently at him.

"Lenalee is bringing Allen to the ward today. He was finally given the okay to explore the Hospital."

"But. You said he has been here for nearly three years... Why now?"

"Well... It's because we still didn't know what symptoms he had."

"Oh. So what is wro-"

Kanda stopped his sentence when he heard the faint sound of Lenalee's voice and another person, having a conversation. Lavi smiled as he just stared at the door.  
As the door opened Kanda looked up, his eyes widening a bit when he took in the appearance of the boy. He was no longer covered in bandages and the blood from his hair was gone along with the reddish brown strands that were there when they bumped into each other.

This wasn't the Allen from before. It was a new person.

 _'He looks better...'_ A small smile appeared on Kanda's face, before he frowned when the younger rushed from the his room. _'Does he remember me?'_

"Hey Lavi... What happened to him...?"

"Uhm... It's not my place to say... I'm sorry, Yū."

"It's fine..."

Kanda stared at the door with Lavi, silence blanketing the room as they waited for the duo to return. Kanda went to picking at the blanket over him, before he heard a set off footsteps again and the Lenalee and Allen had entered his room once more, though Allen didn't look at him at all for the rest of the time the duo stayed in his room, before returning to Allen's.

It really pissed Kanda off.

* * *

Kanda slipped his legs over the edge of his bed and growled. Allen was meant to to visit today, not that he was bothered, - he was bothered, but he just wasn't going to make it obvious, - so he slipped off his bed and grabbed the pouch of liquid from the IV pole and placed it on his bed, before going into his draws, to grab the belt Lavi had given him. _"The hooks will make it easier to carry your drips. Dont worry so much Yū. Komui wouldn't have given it if he didn't think you were stable to use it."_ Sighing, Kanda just wrapped the belt around himself, before carefully hooking the pouch to on of the two hooks on the belt, and then covering it with his shirt.

"Damn Moyashi."

Kanda soon made his way to the 3rd level, as he muttered to himself and wondered why he was so irritated that Allen hadn't come to see him. It's not like Kanda liked him or anything, he mostly just tolerated the boy. He made the days entertaining, with the way they clashed on subjects and just in general.  
When he reached the front desk he asked for Allen, just to be told that the younger was on the room, and once again Kanda was moving, making his way to the elevator to reached the last level and then Kanda began climbing the stairs that lead to the roof.

"MOYASHI!"

_'You better be up here brat.'_

He slammed the door open and faltered a little when he saw Allen sitting on one of the benches, his back facing Kanda, as he stared at the sky. Gulping a little Kanda huffed and stormed over to the brat. When Allen replied, Kanda's frowned. _'He forgot...'_ Though the frown switched.

"Drop the sarcasm brat, you know EXACTLY what you did!"

Kanda glared at the younger, as he began to grow angry, a small smirk appeared on his face, before the younger turned to face him, the anger in Allen's eye, really did ignite a hint of excitement inside of Kanda - but he wasn't going to admit it, ever - so when the younger stood up and soon closed the distance between them, Kanda frowned a little noticing the tense state of the boy, even if Allen looked like that before Kanda shouted at him, and made the younger angry. Kanda's glare softened at the younger's words, it's not like Kanda knew Allen had just woken up, Lavi never told him, when he asked. Though what he said still pissed Kanda off, and he didn't even know why it pissed him off. It just did. Kanda knew he couldn't extert himself, he had forgotten the small heat monitor he was meant to carry around whenever he left his bed, so he had to be reasonable, yet that failed, when he found himself pinning Allen to the wall near them, but the youngers shirt. Tightening his fist within the fabric of the shirt, as he watched the younger just looked away and gritting his teeth.

_'Why are you the only one who gets me so angry?'_

"You damn brat. Trying to always get out of everything you do wrong."

_'Why do you make me want to hurt you sometimes, Moyashi?'_

"Shut up!"

He felt the younger try to grip his wrists, but only being able to tap at them. He glared at the younger, before gritting his teeth, and just bringing Allen forward, for him to slam him back against the wall. Lifting him higher, as Allen struggled more, and then gasped. Kanda watched him, blue eyes looked at the fear in the silver orb, as he tried to get his words out. When Allen had finally gripped his wrists, Kanda flinched inwardly and how loose the grip was, Allen just stared at him, Kanda blinked his breath hitching, as he bit his lip and soon released the younger. Taking a few steps back when the younger dropped to the ground, he frowned guiltly, seeing Allen turn and glared at him, as he just stood there watching him struggle. When Allen had finally got himself off the ground, Kanda grinned a little. It was bittersweet, but then he found himself on the floor. Allen took the grin the wrong way.

"What... The... Fuck!" _'Wait. I didn't mean to..._

"Are you trying to fucking kill me, Kanda!" _'No... I'd never do that._

"I... I don't need you for that! If I wanted to die, I would do it myself!"

"Allen."

He stayed put the whole way through Allen's rambles, allowed the younger to pin him and keep him restrained, not that he was going to do anything anyway, but when the younger had said that line, Kanda couldn't keep his blank straight face. He never wanted to hear Allen say that, ever. _He is too young to even have those thoughts! Why dose Allen even have those thoughts?!'_ Kanda looked at Allen when the younger gasped at him saying his name. Land waited and looked at the younger, before Allen opened his eye and stared back.  
Kanda soon enough felt Allen's grip loosening slowly against the his wrists, as the younger's body slouched, tiredly, but he continued to sit on Kanda's waist - making it a little more difficult to breath - keeping the elder pinned to the floor. Kanda frowned again when the younger looked away from him. It was kind of good that they were both on the roof, because his next actions really made Allen freeze from shock and panic, and Kanda shocked himself when he performed them. Kanda had waited for Allen's grip to fully slacken to the point where Allen was just resting his hands over Kanda's wrists, before knocked them off, and reaching out for Allen's face. Kanda placed his warmish hands turning the younger's head back to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking."

Kanda inwardly winced at the nod Allen gave him. It was full of fear and the younger seemed to be really worried. Why did he obey him so easily? Kanda didn't understand why Allen could switch from being an argumentative little brat to a kid who shied away and flinched whenever someone said something. Kanda just didn't understand.

"Never, ever say that again, okay."

"I thought you hated me?"

"I do." Kanda frowned slightly. _'Stop lying to yourself, Yū.'_ sighing more tonhunself, he smiled softly at the younger, "Yet, even so... You make my time here more entertaining with the arguing and challenges."

"I-I... U-uhm... Sorry. I won't do it again."

He frowned a little when the younger removed his hands. _'Allen...What happened so badly... That you're acting like this now...?'_ Allen had let Kanda silently hold his face or arms a few times, so why was he doing this now. Shaking his head, he just smiled at the younger, before taking a shallow breath and sighing.

"Good... N-now... Could you maybe get off me... I-it's starting to make it difficult to breath."

"R-right... Sorry."

Kanda watched the younger lift himself off his waist, before holding out his hands to help Kanda up, he smirked as he grabbed the youngers hands and stood up, double checking the pouch he brought with him that slipped off the hook when Allen had pinned him. He then dusted himself off, before turning back to the younger, blue eyes stared at the single dazed grey orb, before he waved a hand infront of the youngers face. Nothing.

"Hey Moyashi...." Kanda frowned when he still didn't get an answer. "ALLEN." No answer again.

Sighing he soon lifted his hand and flicked the youngers forehead, soon snapping the kid out of whatever daze he was in. Watching the younger blink, and then mumble a sorry caused Kanda to grit his teeth and soon growl annoyed.

"Wow. Okay, stop zoning out Moyashi, and also... Stop saying sorry so much. It's fucking annoying."

"It's ALLEN. You piece of shit! A.L.L.E.N! ALLEN!

_'Whatever Moyashi. It's fun to tease you...'_

Kanda just laughed as he thought to himself, after hearing Allen's shouts, whilst headed back towards the entrance of the room, peering over his shoulder at the younger, who just stared before smiling a little and running after him. Kanda smiled a little as well as they both headed back to the Cardiac Ward.

**Author's Note:**

> For Allen:  
> \- First Part: Allen is 11 going on 12  
> \- Second / Third Part: Allen is 12 ( Admitted midnight on his birthday )  
> \- Fourth Part: Allen is 13-14  
> \- Fifth Part: Allen is 15
> 
> For Kanda:  
> \- First Part: Kanda is 13  
> \- Second / Third Part: Kanda is 14  
> \- Fourth Part: Kanda is 15-16  
> \- Fifth Part: Kanda is 17


End file.
